


So Help Me

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: Red Queen Week 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Ruby ingests a truth potion not meant for her and has no choice but to drag the whole group.





	So Help Me

To be completely honest, which she now had to be, she hadn't  paid   attention to what she was drinking. But in all fairness it was just in a regular glass, so who could have guessed it was off limits? Leaving truth potions all over the house for anyone to mistakenly drink was very bad hosting.

“Why would you drink that?” Emma yelled.

“Iunno maybe because I just jumped realms and was thirsty you impulsive irresponsible-” Ruby felt her mouth move and heard the words without contributing anything to the action.

“How is this my fault? Maybe if  Scooby  could keep her nose out of everything-’”

“EMMA! The potion is clearly already taking effect. It’s not her fault. Right Ruby?” Snow said looking worried.

“I’m not sorry Emma. I mean I am not sorry. God damn it.” It was impossible to control her own words and Ruby felt powerless

“Clearly.”Regina said rolling her eyes “Just for the record, nothing in this house is safe to drink unless I tell you so.”

“And even then…” Henry chuckled.

“Sorry Ruby. Didn’t mean it. We’re just kinda trying to stop a villain here.” Emma shuffled her feet.

“Aren't you fucking always?” Ruby huffed.

“Snow, why don’t you catch Ruby up while I go hunt for more ingredients to make  _ another _ potion.”  Regina  said.

\---------

She was sitting quietly. On her hands. With her mouth looking as if it were wired shut.

“It’s okay Ruby. Jus let it out.”Snow urged. It looked like smoke was about to come out of Ruby’s ears and nose.

“Ruby, a lot has happened, you need to say what’s on your mind or else you’ll hurt yourself.” Regina stated calmly.

“What in the hell is wrong with all of of you!?” She finally exploded jumped out of her seat and started walking back and forth in the living room frantically.

“Snow, You actually thought splitting Regina was a good idea? Like the easy way out ever works for anyone in this damned town.” she said still walking.

“And You!” She now pointed at Emma.

“You make a new dark one and drag everybody and their mamma to hell but you think this whole savior thing will just solve itself? Use the damned sheers batman, you're the reason evil keeps coming to Gotham! Not to mention that Regina has been saving their asses since you got here! The kill switch? Pan!? Camelot! Granted, she caused most of those but at least she cleans up after herself... which brings me to you.”

It was Regina’s turn now, and though she started out looking smug and with crossed arms by the end of Ruby’s rant her face was slack and eyes wide.

“YOUUU! You are literally your own worst enemy! The single most frustrating, beautiful,emotionally  self deprecating  woman I have ever met and I’ve seen more realms than I care to admit in the last year. Why?! Why would you think that you could just wish away your evil side? Because it turned out so good with Jekyll? Because you haven’t done enough to redeem yourself in the past years? Or because you though this group of idiots wouldn’t accept you without it? May I remind you?”

One by one Ruby pointed at the Charming family.

“Doomed an innocent baby without knowing what she was doing. Pushed defenseless woman off a cliff and covered up the murder of the mightiest of all wizards. Almost purposefully destroyed ALL magic including but not limited to this town, and both his mother's strongest defences and don’t even get  me  started on mister chivalry-ends-where-I-say-it-does chisel chin!”

She turned back to Regina.

“You’re perfect the way you are, literally, figuratively and especially physically! “

Ruby breathed hard, she was panting. Not in a dog kind of way, but because she had hardly taken two breaths during her rant.

“I need to get out of here!” She yelped and ran from the room.

The rest of the group stood stunned in place.

“I mean... she’s not wrong?” Henry was the first to speak. Probably because he wasn’t target of most of Ruby’s honesty.

“I’m gonna go after her.” Emma announced. She sounded dejected and not at all enthusiastic. Ruby had never flown of the handle at her and she was surprised to learn what she really thought.

“I’ll come with you.” Snow said.

“Uhm Snow maybe its best you and I help Regina. Let Emma handle this one.”  David interjected.  Snow was not the best at receiving criticism and Ruby was not in a position to sugar coat.

As Emma left to find Ruby, Regina was still trying to process all that she had said. Perfect? David lead Snow into the kitchen where they began quietly whispering to each other.

“You okay Mom?” Henry asked.

“Yes, of course. I’m just worried about Ms. Lucas’ mental state.” She said.

“Of course you are. I wouldn’t worry too much though, Ruby is strong. She’ll survive the embarrassment of spilling her guts. And again, she wasn’t really wrong about anything. It was the truth.”

“Her truth at least.” She was still confused as to why the rest of the group had received insults and she was presented with a weird mix of  compliments  and frustration.

As she walked closer to the kitchen she heard David’s hushed voice.

“ Well  as far as I know she crushed on the queen pretty hard back home. Maybe Emma should just try and keep her away from Regina for a while.”

“Just until it wears off?” Was Snows clearly worried reply.

Ah-ha. So the Wolf had a crush on the Queen. That would explain the ramblings. What an interesting little bit of information for Regina.

 

\-----------

“Hey Rubes.” Emma had finally found Ruby at the edge of the playground Regina had built for Henry before the curse broke.

She sat down next to the slouched over woman with her head in her hands.

“Emma…” it was a warning, with not as much growl in it as Emma would have expected. Ruby just seemed exhausted.

“Come on Ruby, it’s okay. We all know you didn’t mean to say those things. Even if they are true.”

“Usually I just keep my thought so myself.” She said lifting her head. The pained expression in her face made Emma think this wasn’t the first time Ruby admitted this. But it was the first time she admitted it to Emma.

“Really? You know maybe you should stop doing that so much. Maybe this is a good thing.”

“Please, can we not talk about you-know-who?” Ruby asked now leaning on Emma’s shoulder.

“What, I’m Batman and she’s Voldemort?” Emma laughed at the accuracy of the metaphor. Evil family, Dark past, pentene for rage.

“ _ Please _ ?” Ruby almost begged.

“Hey, fine by me, but you have to come and help cause the Dark Lord is gonna wanna test the effects of the potion now that we have a guinea pig, so you're going to  _ have _ to be around her.”

Emma had known about Ruby’s attraction towards the Mayor before the curse broke. After that they had avoided the subject. It only came up again after the mess with Archie. Ruby had pulled back after that, feeling like she was the cause of Regina’s agony. Emma was not too surprised when Ruby had sent a message saying she was coming back from Oz.

You could only suppress feelings for so long, no matter how old they are. Maybe this was good for Ruby in more than one way. Maybe she could finally at least tell Regina what she felt. No matter what, Emma would be there to help her deal with the fall out. What were friends/goddaughters for?

There was only a grunt as an answer to her suggestion.

“You can do it Rubes just keep of the topic of Regina. And her ass. And her chest. And-”

Another grunt.

 

\------------

For the next hour Regina was in a surprisingly good mood. If not completely distracted. The wolf. She never would have guessed. Yes, she had seen her chance a look a couple of times during the curse but that was before she knew who the Mayor really was.

Not that Regina had not enjoyed the view herself many times. It was 30 years after all and the idea of Snow’s prized wolf as obedient little puppy was not unappealing at the time. Now of course she didn’t have those thoughts. Not one bit. 

She could never see Ruby that way. Even if she was single now. And so was Ruby. And they obviously both had attraction towards each other…

“Hey everybody look who I found.” Emma proclaimed, pushing a reluctant Ruby through the front door.

Ruby gave an awkward little wave.

“Ruby, it would be very helpful if we could test the effects of the potion now that we have you here. Will you be our guinea pig?” Regina said in her sweetest of voices.

Snow turned and raised  an eyebrow at her. Okay so maybe she was still a tad evil. She just wanted to see how far she could push Ms. Lucas. A little flirt never hurt anybody.

“I’ll be whatever you want.” Ruby said with her eyes tightly shut.

“Good.” Regina nearly purred.

They walked into the basement, where Regina had set up shop, in light of the the Queen taking over the vault. Regina pointed to a bar stool and Ruby took a seat. In front of her David, Snow and Emma stood watching. Henry had lost interest relatively fast in magic drama toujour.

“Now Ruby, I want you to tell me what color this potion is, and try to lie to me.” Regina said holding up the newly brewed dark blue liquid, and looking deep into Ruby’s eyes.

“It’s hmmmmm…”  Ruby tried, making a concentrated face.

“Hmmmbblue.” She blurted out.

“Try again.” Regina urged.

“Hmmrrghhh...blue” Ruby was sweating, clearly struggling.

“One for time. For me?” Regina asked sweetly. Emma saw Ruby now turn a deep shade of red.

“Reeeeblue” Ruby took deep breaths.

“Thank you Ruby. That was very insightful.” Regina said throwing the girl smile.

“Now tell me about what Henry is doing right now. Make something up.”

Ruby looked a bit confused. She hadn’t seen him coming in, so any guess she had would probably be wrong.

“He’s...I really don’t know.” Ruby said frowning.

“Is that what you meant to say?” Regina asked.

“No. I meant to say he’s bungy jumping, but I can’t because I don’t know what he’s doing.” She rambled quickly.

“Very good. So no lies even when the truth is unknown, that’s good Ruby.” Regina made a little note on a pad of paper, bending over the desk next to Ruby. Out of the corner of her eye Regina could see Emma wince and David and Snow exchange looks.

“For the next part it might be best for Ms. Lucas and I do this alone. We don’t want to offend the Charming’s sensibilities.”

She hadn't even finished her sentence, and David was already dragging his protesting wife and grinning daughter up the basement steps.

“This will be much easier with just you and me.” Regina said getting closer to Ruby now.

“Before, you said I was perfect. In the living room.” she saw Ruby bite her lip “Seeing as this is objectively not true-”

“It is true.” Ruby said blushing.

“You believe it…” Regina said. Really it was a meant to be a question but she didn’t dare actually ask it. But it didn’t matter. Ruby answered anyway.

“I do.”

“Why? How can you possibly believe that?”

“Because Regina, you are fiercely loyal and you love with every bit of your heart and when you make mistakes you don’t hide from them, you try to make it better, no matter how misguided the idea and-”

“And physically?” Regina teased her. She wanted to avoid the emotional things if she was being honest.  (Nahhh Regina accept those emotions)

“Physically…”

“You said I was physically perfect. Would you like to eat me up wolf?” Regina leaned in, her hands now firmly on Ruby's thighs

“More like out…” Ruby murmured.

“Well... I wish I would have know that earlier, Ms. Lucas...We could have had some fun…” She was speaking softly, directly into Ruby’s ear letting her breath hit her skin lightly.

“No, we couldn't have!” Ruby said nearly falling backwards of the stool trying to avoid Regina.

“Why? Because of Snow White?” Regina said following Ruby, slowly forcing her backward.

“No.” Ruby said firmly.

“Then tell me why?” Regina had now backed her up against a wall.

“Because I would have gotten hurt.” Her face had that expression again, that told Regina she would have lied, if she could have.

Regina smiled wickedly. She tucked a strand of Ruby's hair behind her ear and continued to trace her fingers down her neck.

“Aww, I wouldn’t have  hurt you. Unless you asked me nicely. Or begged.” Ruby’s skin felt hot.

“No, not like that.” Ruby said closing her eyes tight.

“Like what then?” Regina leaned in her lips were now only inches from Ruby’s.

“Feeling. My feelings would have gotten hurt.” She said so entranced with Regina that she leaned forward to capture her lips. But  there  was nothing there. Her eyes snapped open and Regina had backed away with a horrified expression on her face.

“This is more than physical for  _ you _ ?” she asked, as if Ruby had just revealed a horrible contagious disease.

“Yes.” Ruby said sadly. She knew she had messed up permanently with Regina.

“I would have...Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina said her face now softening a bit.

“You never asked.” Ruby said a tear slipping down her cheek. She tried turned away to not show Regina her tears but Regina's arms were there, pulling her in close. In the faintest whisper she heard Regina say into her hair more than anything else:

“You’re not the only one who would’ve gotten hurt.”


End file.
